


Slutty Cure Yell Gets Fucked by A Tentacle Monster

by SluttyCure



Category: HUGっと！プリキュア｜HUGtto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Anal, Big Breasts, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Come Inflation, Huge Breasts, Inflation, Lactation, Milk, Monster - Freeform, Other, Rape, Slut Transformation, Tentacles, Transformation, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyCure/pseuds/SluttyCure
Summary: Cure Yell confronts the newest monster from the Criassu Corporation, and gets the shit fucked out of her.





	Slutty Cure Yell Gets Fucked by A Tentacle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags

“Mirai Crystal, Heart Flash!” The words rang out from the small, pink-haired girl. Pink light erupted from the heart-shaped crystal she had placed on her device. As the light touched her, her clothes began to vanish. Her dark grey skirt evaporated, her light-pink blouse followed a moment later. Underneath she wore a pink camisole and patching pink panties with a small white bow. Moments later they began to dissipate. The camisole dissolving upwards, revealing her pale stomach and her barely budding breasts. The panties followed, revealing a small, tight ass and hairless, untouched slit.

Her body was revealed to all, not at all hidden by the pink light that surrounds her. The light intensified and then began to be absorbed into her body. Her hair began to glow, turning a lighter shade of pink and lengthening. No longer shoulder length, it now extended a third down her back.

Then her body began to change. Her childish figure began to blossom. Her waist shrunk, while her hips and but expanded. Her ass became plump and round, her hips widening to accommodate shapely new thighs. Her legs began to stretch, becoming long and feminine, her feet assuming a highly arched and pointed form. Her virgin pussy remained tight and smooth, however her clit popped from its hood, bright pink and seemingly calling for stimulation.

Up above, her chest began to grow as well. Her nearly flat chest was expanding. Inflating like balloons, her breasts grew as her shoulders expanded to contain their size. They grew to be the size of peaches, then the size of grapefruits and showed no signs of stopping. Finally, they settled, the melon-sized breasts each nearly the size of the girl’s own head, on their very tips puffy pink nipples stood erect.

Her face changed as well, though in more subtle ways. It gained a slight air of maturity, though not enough to hide her innocent nature. Her lips swelled slightly, their color turning a deeper red. With this her body’s transformation was complete, from a child of thirteen she now appeared as an adult of eighteen or nineteen, with a body that almost radiated femininity and sexual desire.

Dark pink ribbons began to envelope her nude form. They wrapped themselves around her legs, covering them from her feet to her mid-thigh. With a flash they vanished, replaced by white thigh-high stockings. Her sharply pointed feed were now adorned with a set of platform shoes, designed to look like sneakers, they had five-centimeter platforms with a total of 15 centimeters of height.

More ribbons wrapped around waist. Between her legs and up high on the arch of her hips. When they burst they revealed a high-legged bikini-bottom, light pink frills no more than two or three centimeters long gave the impression of a skirt but covered nothing. The V-shaped front dipped down to tantalizingly tease at her slit. Her still-erect clit could be seen poking at the stretched, dark-pink fabric. Skin was visible on either side of the front, her pussy-lips barely concealed. The skimpy pink bikini plunged between the gap formed by her thighs, narrowing into nothing more than a string. It remained wedged between her cheeks until it emerged to split into the straps that hugged her hips. A large light-pink bow popped into existence right above her ass, its long ribbons framing it perfectly

Her massive tits were enveloped with the ribbons, which once again transformed into her clothing. The bottom third of her breasts remained exposed, the tops and front were covered by the same stretching pink fabric. Her nipples were plainly visible poking through the top, which seemed to conform to every curve of her melons. The top left her shoulders bare, her arms left completely uncovered. In her hands, two large yellow pom-pom’s popped into existence.

The pink light vanished, and the girl spoke once more. “Embrace your shining future!” She leaped into the air once more. “Cheer on the world!” Landing on one stiletto-heeled sneaker, she balanced flawlessly, her left foot propped against her knee. The spread pose stretched her crotch, the bikini-bottom barely managing to stay over her pussy. Reaching into the air with her right hand, the left propped on her hip, “The Precure Of Spirit, Cure Yell!”

The fully revealed Precure was perhaps even more alluring covered by the few scraps of clothing than she was fully nude. The large stretch of skin, from just above her pussy to the lower thirds of her breasts was bare, but the presence of the top and bottom made her pale skin even more inviting. The full curve of her hips combined with the extreme stiletto heels and platforms made her legs, which were already a bit longer than normal, seem to extend forever. Her bright red pursed lips, on a face that was right on the border of innocence and maturity completed the picture.

A moment later she leapt away, towards the monster she had come here to fight. It was dark as a shadow, a red maw representing its mouth. Its inky formlessness was hard to even look at, but as the pink girl flew towards it, dozens of black tentacles shot towards her. She deftly evaded them, twisting around in mid-air. Her breasts seemed to be living things themselves, but somehow never popped out of her top. She paused, then suddenly struck downwards, her stiletto-clad foot impacting the body of the creature. It yelled in pain as its body was indented.

The tentacles struck upwards, trying to grab Yell, however she leaped away just in time, some missing her by bare millimeters. It almost seemed like the skimpiness of her costume was an advantage, if she had been wearing something more substantial, some of those tentacles would have found something to grab. As it was, so long as she could keep them from touching her body, they couldn’t keep up with her.

Unfortunately, one part of her costume was available to be grabbed, and when she was a half-second slow on a dodge, a tentacle latched onto one of the ribbons from the large bow above her ass. The bow ripped off, but it caused enough of a delay in her next dodge that a tentacle wrapped itself around her right leg. Firmly caught, she found herself whirled around by the tentacle before it slammed her face first into the ground.

Amazingly, the impact shattered the concrete that she hit, but when the tentacle lifted her up, she was still fully conscious, with just a few minor rips in the top of her outfit. Her face snarled in anger. She kicked at the tentacle with her free leg, but it wouldn’t let go. The tentacle swung her through the air once more, slamming her this time into a building, shattering all the glass on one side and leaving a massive hole behind. Pulling her out of the hole, she was starting to show some scratches on her skin, but somehow was still mostly uninjured.

Another tentacle grabbed her left leg, spreading her legs apart so she could no longer kick with either foot. Two more tentacles wrapped around her arms, suddenly she was being held spread-eagle in the air, facing the red maw of the monster. More tentacles emerged, they started rubbing all over her body. One set started pushing against her crotch. Only thin pink fabric protected her pussy from their probing. Several more pushed up between her large breasts, their wriggling forms visible beneath her top.

Suddenly, the ones beneath her top spread outwards, causing the pink fabric to explode off her chest, leaving her entire upper body bare. Her huge tits swung freely, despite their size they remained high on her chest. Someone watching who didn’t know about her transformation might assume she had massive implants, but these tits were completely natural, though magic in their own way.

The tentacles wrapped themselves around the melon-sized orbs, squeezing and kneading them. Yell showed a reaction for the first time, she began to moan as pleasure started to spread through her body. Two much thinner tentacles appeared, each with some sort of toothless mouth at the end. They clamped onto her erect nipples and began to suck, pulling her breasts in a pumping motion, as if they expected milk to begin flowing.

The tentacles at her crotch hadn’t been slacking themselves. One was rubbing between her thighs, a dark patch on the pink fabric showing that her pussy had started to react to the stimulation. After much work, a tentacle managed to work its way underneath the bikini-bottom, and a moment later the fabric was shredded and fell away. Cure Yell was nude once more, clad only in her thigh-highs and heels.

With her most private place exposed, and tentacles ready to strike, Yell finally realized just how much danger she was in. Muscles in her legs and arms strained, but the tentacles holding her in place were too strong. Several tentacles start to investigate her slit, pressing against it, their tips becoming wet from her juices. A small tentacle, even smaller than the ones on her nipples, latched onto her clit, causing her to scream out loud for the first time. The yell was clearly one of pleasure, despite the twisted expression on her face.

The tentacle that was rubbing her slit moved away, having found something else of interest. With just the lubrication from her own juices to help, the tentacle penetrated Cure Yell’s tight ass, prompting a scream so high-pitched it quickly became inaudible. With tentacles stimulating her breasts, nipples and clit plus one just starting to pump her ass, Yell was quickly succumbing to the pleasure.

Two more tentacles appeared, one larger than the other, but both shaped differently from any of the rest. While the ones holding her up, wrapped around her limbs and pumping her ass all ended in a tapered point, and the small ones on her nipples and clit in toothless mouths, these two ended in something much more traditionally phallic.

The thinner of the two approached her mouth and started pressing against it. She clenched her teeth tight, preventing it from entering. The two thin tentacles sucking on her nipples came free and began to kiss her mouth and neck. As they did this, the tentacles massaging her breasts continued, and with each twist a spray of white liquid shot from her nipples, her milk-filled breasts having started to lactate from the stimulation.

One of the mouth-tentacles squeezed down on Yell’s nose, cutting off her air supply. She tried to hold her breath, but the tentacle in her ass, plus the ones on her clit and tits was too much. She opened her mouth with a gasp, and as soon as she did the penis-tentacle shoved itself inside and deep into her throat. She had no gag reflex, so she easily took the tentacle, and it was thick enough that she couldn’t bring enough force with her mouth to bite into it.

With one tentacle in her mouth and another in her ass, it had her thoroughly spitroasted, but the monster wasn’t done with Yell. The other tentacle, by far the largest yet, was pushing against her now soaking wet slit. It seemed impossible that something that large could ever fit inside her, but it was determined to try. It pushed and pushed, while the tentacles around her arms and legs pulled her downwards onto it. At the same time the ones in her ass and mouth were pumping in and out. Finally, with an almost audible pop, the tentacle’s head penetrated Yell’s tight cunt.

Her eyes widened, her limbs stiffened against the tentacles holding her, and if her mouth hadn’t been stopped up by a thick slimy tentacle, her scream would have shaken the windows of the buildings around the ongoing rape. Heedless of Yell’s distress, the massive cock-tentacle pushed itself deeper inside. Her pussy was stretched almost beyond belief, but her magically enhanced body was able to take the assault. The bulge of the tentacle was clearly visible on her stomach as it made its way to her womb. When it hit her cervix it stopped, pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in again. The bulge on her belly clearly showing its every motion.

The three tentacles synced their motions, along with the ones on the rest of her body. Yell was pumped like a fleshy cock-sleeve, an object with no other purpose than to be used. Milk sprayed from her tits in a nearly constant stream, spraying out as the massive udders were squeezed by tentacles and tossed upwards and downwards by the pumping of her body. The tentacle’s penis-head slammed against her cervix over and over, until finally, with a stroke that seemed like it might slam the tentacle all the way through her body, it’s head broke into her womb.

Yell’s yell could be made out despite the tentacle filling her mouth, as her last barrier broke and she finally came. Her orgasm wracked her body, from her womb out to the tips of her fingers and toes. It seemed like every single one of her nerves was devoted to nothing but pure, primal sexual pleasure. Her mind seemed to be boiling, as if every neuron was being rewired just to process the intense her body was feeling. She nearly broke, but didn’t, quite.

The monster seemed to know what was happening, and while the tentacle in her cervix stopped moving, the ones in her ass and throat continued pumping, keeping her body stimulated, causing further waves of orgasms to pulse continually throughout her body. The milk that seemed to be an endless fountain from her nipples pulsed every time an orgasm hit, her breasts and stomach were now covered with the liquid. Finally, after what could have been days of orgasms for all Yell’s nearly broken mind could tell, they were finally subsiding. But that’s when the monster came.

The tentacles in her mouth and pussy erupted, thick white cum pouring into her stomach and womb. The feeling of being filled with the thick hot semen sent her into more orgasms, the feeling of being used as a monster’s cumdump being more than her already overstimulated body could handle. The tentacle in her mouth began to withdraw as her stomach filled, it emerged from her mouth with a pop, as thick white semen spilled out after it. The tentacle wasn’t done though and began to spray its hot load all over her face and tits, quickly making her even more of a wet, white-coated mess.

The tentacle in her pussy though was far from ready to finish. It kept pumping semen directly into her womb, which had already more than reached capacity and was rapidly stretching. Her belly was already bulging outwards and showed no signs of stopping its expansion. Within just a few minutes she looked like she was nine-months pregnant, her belly extended further than her oversized tits. But even this wasn’t enough. By the time the tentacle was done, her belly was big enough to hold her untransformed self, with room to spare.

The tentacle in her pussy pulled itself out, as it did, it released even more cum, which quickly dried and sealed Yell’s pussy shut, allowing none of its seed to escape. The tentacles in her ass and around her breasts also left, leaving her just held by the ones around her arms and legs. They brought Yell downwards, towards the gaping red maw. As it drew her closer, Yell finally saw her chance.

As she was about to be pulled into its mouth, she spoke the incantation. “Hooray Hooray Heart For You!” A giant heart-shaped beam erupted from between her breasts and engulfed the monster. Its black form dissolved almost immediately from the sheer power of the blast. Its tentacles broke into pieces, causing Yell to fall nearly five meters to the ground. She landed on her engorged belly and bounced, before finally landing on her back.

The blond-haired man from Criassu Corporation yelled obscenities at the nude Precure and then teleported away, powerless now that his monster was defeated. For her part, Yell was a cum and milk coated mess. Her belly was so large that there was no way she could stand, not that her legs would be able to support her anyway, with how much she’d been fucked. A pink light started to glow from her gaping pussy, which gradually spread across her entire body. Her engorged belly began to shrink, while at the same time other parts of her body changed.

Her legs lengthened by several centimeters, her hips and ass plumped up even further. Her tits grew by at least an entire cup size, now each was easily larger than her own head. A few moments later her belly was once again perfectly flat, while the rest of her body had taken the gallons of semen and used it to make her even sexier and sluttier. The glow faded for a moment, taking with it the few remaining scraps of clothes, mostly her thigh-highs and platform pumps. She was left completely nude on the hard concrete, her mind still not fully recovered from the vicious fucking she’d undergone for the previous hour.

The pink light returned, engulfing her body and causing it to shift once more. This time she shrank, her breasts collapsing like deflating balloons, her hips and legs returning to more normal proportions. A few moments later and it was done, the form of Nono Hana had returned, albeit with a few changes. Her breasts were now easily A-cups, from the almost non-existent AAAs they’d been before. Her hips had widened a bit, and while it was hard to tell, she was a tiny bit taller, her legs having lengthened slightly. Her pussy tightened up once more and inside her hymen stitched itself back together. The milk and semen coating her body evaporated under the pink light. Hana pushed herself to her feet, her school uniform materializing on her body once more.

She shook her head, she knew she’d fought and defeated a monster as Cure Yell, but the details were fuzzy. She just couldn’t remember exactly what happened. This happened every time she fought, but this time was worse than usual. It was also way later, easily an hour had passed. Usually the battles took only a few minutes. Shaking her head once more, she headed to the bus stop to head home. Maybe after sleeping on it she’d remember more. She did know she was eager for the next battle, but weirdly that thought made her crotch start to itch in a most unusual way… 


End file.
